The present technique relates to a solid electrolyte battery. More particularly, the technique relates to a thin-film solid electrolyte battery that has a constituent member formed from a thin film with the use of a thin-film deposition technique.
Lithium ion secondary batteries have been widely used for mobile electronic devices, etc., because the batteries have an excellent energy density. Among these lithium ion secondary batteries, from the viewpoints of safety and reliability, research and development have been promoted in an energetic way on all-solid lithium ion secondary batteries using solid electrolytes without containing any organic electrolyte solution.
Development has been actively carried out on thin-film lithium secondary batteries as a form of the all-solid lithium ion secondary batteries. The thin-film lithium ion secondary batteries are each obtained as a secondary battery by forming, from thin films, a current collector, an active material, and an electrolyte which constitute the battery. The respective thin films constituting the thin-film lithium secondary batteries are formed with the use of a film formation method such as a sputtering method or a vapor deposition method (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).